The Muddity Giggity Quague
3:26Hiddenlich*Random people are traveling to random places at random times of the day\ **A random person heads to the Quagsire Swamp *Random Person: AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! COME QUAGSIRES! *3:28TheEnderGamerThe quagsires are seen, smiling *3:29User909Little did that person know some Quagsires were stalking her. *3:29Hiddenlich*The random person drops down bags of food *3:29TheEnderGamerThe quagsires inspect the bags *3:29HiddenlichRandom Person: Time for the free daily feast! *3:30TheEnderGamerThey look inside the bags *3:30User909The bags look back *3:31TheEnderGamerThe Quagsires are confused that the bags have eyes *A guy comes in and makes a movie/book named "The Bags Have Eyes" *3:31User909It is a hit *everyone buys it and thinks they're smart because they've read the book instead of watching the movie. *all they know about it is that it talks about bags *3:32Hiddenlich*The guy becomes more famous than Donald Trump and Benito Mussolinia **Mussolini **A humvee enters the Quagsire Swamp *Driver: GIGGITY GIGGITY! *3:36User909The random person is suddenly kidnapped by the Quagsires and dragged into the depths *3:36HiddenlichRandom Person: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! **The driver gets out and barrel rolls into the swamp *Driver: Giggity giggity! *3:37TheEnderGamerThese Quagsires were controlled by some random-ass trainers that were evil *3:39HiddenlichDriver: I CAN FINALLY FULFILL MY LIFE LONG DREAM OF BECOMING A QUAGMIRE! **Quagsire *3:39User909The Quagsires start circling around the driver *and chanting in Latin (of course) *3:39HiddenlichDriver: YES! YES! *3:40TheEnderGamerThe other half of the Quagsires look worrily at the evil Quagsires *3:41User909A beam of mud comes down from the skies and hits the driver, turning him into a Quagsire *3:42Hiddenlich *Driver: Giggity giggity! *3:42TheEnderGamerThe quagsires are confused *3:42User909The Quagsiremire multiplies *3:43TheEnderGamerThe evil Quagsires attack the Quagsiremires *3:43Hiddenlich*Eventually, half of the swamp gains the genetics of the Quagsiremire **The swamp enters a civil war *3:43TheEnderGamerThe good Quagsires run from the civil war *3:44Hiddenlich*The migrating Quagsires scatter across the world *3:44User909The Quagsiremires breed like crazy because of their instincts *3:46Hiddenlich*Quagsiremires only give birth to miniature versions of themselves, not the Whooper. *3:47User909They all come with the "Muddy Muddity" move *3:49Hiddenlich*Meanwhile, at the assorted neighborhood that used to start every roleplay *3:49Beckitten27beck: i feel like exploring for some reason, or at least seeing something new *3:51Hiddenlich*Kevin is running around the neighborhood performing nefarious deeds to entertain himself **Beck's neighbors have come under the influence of communism, so they are worshipping Vladimir Lenin in the basement of one of their homes **Illegal communes have been formed in order to spread the world of Lenin and whitewashing the existence of Karl Marx **Whitewash *Felix: THE PEOPLE COME FIRST, PRODUCTION COMES SECOND! *Felix is t-ping Magna Weegeepede's house *(I knew this would happen. The role-play crashed as I predicted from the beginning...) *3:56User909M.Weegeepede: Damn commies! You can't have people without producting stuff! *3:56Hiddenlich*Felix runs away **Jareck is graffitiing Magna's garage door *3:57TheEnderGamerSome of the Quagsires are in a nearby forest *3:57Beckitten27beck: wait, i think i've seen these people before. *beck: but not in a long time. *3:57User909M.Weegeepede: Oh, that's it! I'm pressing the shiny red button! *3:57Beckitten27(actually banned users) *3:58User909M.Weegeepede presses a well-hid red button and the house activates the anti-communist mode (that's why it's red) *3:58TheEnderGamerSanicGee is breaking windows *3:58User909The house starts floating upwards *3:59HiddenlichJareck: DAMN INDUSTRIALIST! *3:59TheEnderGamerSanicGee holds onto the house as it goes up *3:59User909M.Weegeepede does not notice though *3:59Hiddenlich*Jareck blows the wooden horn. It doesn't make a sound *Jareck: DAMN IT! *3:59TheEnderGamerAt some point, his hands start hurting and he drops down *He falls to the ground in a bloody explosion (sorry if this is too gruesome or something) *4:00User909SanicGee has a 20 m fall and breaks most of his bones. He also fell on an spiky bush *oh nvm *4:00Beckitten27Beck: i'm surrounded by idiots! *4:00TheEnderGamerthe house was very very very high up btw *4:00Hiddenlich*Hyenas surround Beck *Banzai: We have you Beck! You are smart! *4:01Beckitten27beck: what? *beck: oh wait, you're idiots *4:01User909The Hyenas' feelings are hurt *4:02Hiddenlich*Eddie the Hyena becomes enraged *4:02Beckitten27beck: sorry *4:02Hiddenlich*He attacks Beck *4:03User909Hiena: Hi *4:03Hiddenlich*The Quagsires and the local Werewolf population are fighting over who should own the forest *4:04Beckitten27beck quickly grabs the ray gun to defend herself *4:04User909Hiena: Hi *4:04Hiddenlich*Eddie is assumed to be shot **He is melted into green goo *Banzai: EDDIE! *4:04TheEnderGamerThe Werewolves win over the forest and the Quagsires are forced out of the forest *4:05Hiddenlich*The Quagsires now roam the streets of Rolewood **The Hyenas flee Rolewood over the loss of Eddie and the fear of Beck **Beck's cats are forming their own republic in the living room *Cat Leader: Meow! *Cat Attendees: Meow meow! *Kittens: Mew! *4:08User909Hiena greets everyone *4:08Hiddenlich*Jareck approaches Hiena *4:08TheEnderGamerHiena sees the Quagsires *4:09User909Hiena: Hi *4:09HiddenlichJareck: Hey there you are a hot animal can I be your boyfriend in order to not be lonely for the rest of my life? *4:11User909Hiena: Hi *4:11Hiddenlich*Jareck starts randomly dances with Hiena *Jareck: Ha ha ha! **The kittens start putting up couch cushions in a border-like way *4:12TheEnderGameris Hiena saying Hi to the quagsires? *4:12User909Hiena: Hi *4:12TheEnderGamerohhhh i see *nvm *4:12Hiddenlich*Jareck gets grossed out by the Quagsires. He runs away **Someone breaks a window and enters Beck's house *4:15TheEnderGamerThe Quagsires wave at Hiena *4:16Hiddenlich????: Grr-grr-grrr... **Beck's cats are hissing **The communists use their makeshift slingshots to shoot rocks at Magna's flying house *(Don't let the role-play die!) *4:22User909Some of the rocks hit *The Hiena says "Hi" *4:23Beckitten27beck goes to see what's wrong (it's probably a dog) *4:25Hiddenlich*The Werewolf sees Beck come into the house. It charges at her and tries to bite her *4:26Beckitten27beck: nope *beck leaves* *beck: i have no idea how to deal with that *4:28Hiddenlich*The Werewolf breaks down the front door *Werewolf: WOOOOOOO!!! *4:31Beckitten27Beck: let's see... i'm pretty sure my ray gun is useless... i'm screwed *4:31Hiddenlich*The communists start to stone Hiena for not helping them *4:33User909Hiena: Hi *Hiena's face is hit by a stone and is badly deformed as the jaw is displaced by the impact and the left eye is teared apart *4:41Hiddenlich*Felix approaches Hiena and hits her with a mailbox *4:41TheEnderGamerJareck stabs Hiena with a knife *4:42User909The Hiena keeps saying "Hi" as pointy stones pierce her skin and break her bones, as her skull is bashed by a mailbox and her lungs are teared apart by the knife *She succumbs and makes her resting place over a pool of blood and guts *4:42HiddenlichJareck 1 pokes Jareck 2 *Jareck 1: I have a clone? Cool! *4:43TheEnderGamerJareck: There can only be one *4:43User909Jareck's Spirit: I have two clones! Cool! *4:43TheEnderGamerJareck:Wanna make a fad? *Jareck: It's based off of Sonichu *4:44User909Sonichujarok *4:44TheEnderGamerJareck: We can make comics and games and videos *4:45HiddenlichJareck: YEAH! *4:45TheEnderGamerJareck: Let's go! *4:45HiddenlichJareck and Jareck and Jareck's spirit skip away to Wikiland **The Werewolfs begin their invasion of Rolewood **They set up a base of operations in Beck's house *But out of nowhere, the Quagsiremires appear, and they begin to assimilate everyone into one of them **About a day later, most of Rolewood's population has died **The Quagsiremires and Werewolfs wage war against each other in the streets *4:55User909Some of the Quagsiremires are bit by the werewolves and survive, becoming Werequagsiremirewolves (feel free to make up a shorter name) *4:55Beckitten27beck: you know what, screw everything *beck: i am just plain running out of patience *4:57Hiddenlich*Beck sees the massive barricades of furniture in the living **Living room *4:58Finn168719 *The UN allied Soldiers began firing on the Werewolves *4:59Hiddenlich*The Werewolfs are able to endure the bullets and attack the UN with their own means of defense *5:00Finn168719The Predator tanks showed up and started firing on the Werewolves *With some soldiers teared into shreds by the Werewolves *5:00Beckitten27beck: wait, what's going on? *5:00Hiddenlich*In all simplicity the predator tanks create a bloody mess on the streets *5:00Beckitten27beck: is this some kind of fort? *5:00Hiddenlich*There are some cats on top of the furniture *Cat: Meow! **On the inside of the "fort", Beck's cats are holding a democratic election using strips of cloth *5:02Beckitten27beck: i guess my cats wanted to invite some friends over *5:03Hiddenlich*The cats bring the strips of cloth over to the cardboard poll using their mouths *5:03User909The Quagsiremires start covering the streets with mud *5:04TheEnderGamerThe Quagsires see the Quagsiremires and are shocked *5:05Beckitten27beck: interesting *5:05TheEnderGamerQuagsiremire: Muddity Muddity *5:05User909TThe Quagmiresires show up. They are actually Quagmires Quagsires, instead of Quagsires Quagmires **The *5:06TheEnderGamersoooo quagmires with quagsire faces? *5:06User909yeah *5:06TheEnderGamerok *5:07Hiddenlich*The predator tanks get stuck in the mud *5:07TheEnderGamerQuagsiremire: there can only be one *The Quagsiremires attack the Quagmiresires with Muddy Muddity *5:07HiddenlichWerequagsiremirewolves: WE ARE THE MASTER RAIDS! *5:07Finn168719The Quagmirelurks showed up *Resembling a Mirelurk with Quagmire's face *5:08Hiddenlich*Master race *5:08User909The Quagmiresires throw Mud Bombs at everyone *5:08Finn168719The Quagmirelurks starts stabbing the Werequagsiremirewolves with their pincers *5:08HiddenlichThe Werequagsiremirewolves bite their enemies *5:09TheEnderGamer909 do u like pokeman *5:09User909a little *5:10Finn168719The Quagmirelurk's shells endured little damage by the bite *5:10User909The enemies which were bit start mutating by mixing their DNA with the Werequagsiremirewolves' DNA, creating a bunch of abominable miscegenated imperfections *5:11TheEnderGamerThe real Quagsires leave the area *5:11Hiddenlich*The town begins to look like a swamp due to the massive amounts of mud attacks **A Finnitanian helicopter flies over Rolewood *Finnitanian Pilot: Here we are, sir Finn! **Sir Finn *5:13Beckitten27beck looks outside *5:13Finn168719Finn: I see... *The Centinid Helicopters also showed up *5:13User909Beck sees chaos, blood and death. Also some pokemons. And then death again *5:13Finn168719As well as the Norish, Kee'Jodian, and Armagetian helicopters *5:14TheEnderGamerYou mean Quagmons *5:14Beckitten27beck: i think i'll just stay inside *5:14HiddenlichYingor Captain: It is unfortunate we have to come to this, but the Quague is becoming too much to handle. We need to scorch the streets. *5:14Finn168719 *The Ion Cannon is fired at the Quagmirelurks' nest *5:15Hiddenlich*Soldiers begin to shoot particle beams at the areas where the Quague has spawned the most abominations *5:16Finn168719The Finnittanian sattelite starts firing Ion Cannons at the areas where the Quague is summoning the Eldritch Abominations *5:16Hiddenlich*Large parts of the city are destroyed by the ionized blasts *5:16Beckitten27beck: well, i'm screwed *beck: considering i'm the only person left and the place is getting destroyed, i'm going to die here now *5:18Hiddenlich*The Quagsiremires become extinct in the city. So do the Werequagsiremirewolves *5:18Finn168719A Finnittanian Ion Cannon fires again, but instead ending up hitting the Terrorist's major hideout, killing the bald terrorist leader *5:23Hiddenlich*The Quague is soon completely eradicated, but the city is in complete ruins *The blood is permanently scorched onto the streets *5:23User909Beck's house starts falling apart *5:23Beckitten27beck: no! *5:24TheEnderGamerThe Quagsires, however, having migrated, still live *5:24User909Her kittens are inside the house *5:24Beckitten27beck: i guess i'd better take my kittens and leave *beck tries to get to her kittens *5:27Hiddenlich*The kittens are able to be retrieved, but the adults are left behind... *5:27Beckitten27beck: i'm sorry! *5:28Hiddenlich*The meows of many adult cats are heard as the house comes crashing down Category:Finished Roleplays